


The Worst Wound

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Men Crying, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: After a battle goes south, Riza is left dying of a gunshot wound. In her last moment, she gives a crying Ed some comfort. One Shot Drabble.





	The Worst Wound

“Riza! Stay with me!” Ed beckons feeling his chest becoming tighter.

She feels it all. The intensity of the wound. The nerves in her body locking up. The blood tricking between Ed’s fingers as he tries to stop it. She feels Ed’s fear. She can see it as well. That was something Riza just had to do something about.

“Edward,” Riza said faintly. He snaps his head to meet her gaze. Her expression is faded. Like the liquid seeping out of her was stealing the strength in her smile. Nevertheless, she smiled on. Ed couldn’t find a reason, however.

There was no one around to help them. No backup coming soon to hold out for. No resources were available to help aid the fallen sniper. Ed was a scientist. There was always an out. An alternative pathway. At least, there usually was.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Riza confirmed. “Not now, but you will be.”

Ed’s breathing became very heavy. He couldn’t find a solution. He couldn’t fight her implications with anything. He couldn’t hold back his tears.

“Don’t leave me.” He whimpered. Lip quivering and limbs numb, “Please?”

She shifted her body a little. It made her grunt and squeeze her eyes shut. But she needed to make sure Ed heard this.

He wrapped an arm behind her back and hooked it onto her shoulder.

“Lieutenant…please?” He was inhaling faster than he was exhaling. Ed was trying his damnedest to stay somewhat composed. To keep the act up. An act Riza whipped way with a finger across his cheek.

“You’ll get through this. You’re strong. Understand?” He took her weakened hand in his before nodding. It was a subtle motion with little confidence. But it was true.  
The two stayed there for a moment or two. Ed didn’t feel the wind against his back. He didn’t feel the sand getting tossed into his hair. All he felt was Riza’s hand go limp.

Her eyes closed and her breathing ceased. Ed’s breath halted briefly before his eyes began to overflow. A broken scream filled the air. For the second time in his young life, Edward Elric lost his mother.

END


End file.
